The present invention relates generally to a hand-held power tool for trimming laminate.
Laminate trimmers, trim routers, tilted base laminate trimmers and offset trimmers are known for guiding a bit rotatably driven by a motor through a base relative to a surface to be trimmed or cut. The bit is known sometimes to have a self-guiding tip such as a ball bearing bit in order to guide the bit along a workpiece surface under the surface to be trimmed or cut.
However, the manner in which the base is fastened to the motor housing differs from unit to unit, so that the bases are not interchangeable with each other. Often, the base extends along the length of the motor housing, making it difficult to grasp the unit. The motor housing often fits into the base in only one relative position, so that a user is unable to alter this relative position into a more convenient grasping arrangement.
Offset trimmers, which rotate a bit offset from the drive shaft of the motor, are known to have a clamping ring which fastens its base to an end of its motor housing. Its base is fastened to a subbase. A typical offset trimmer is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,061. In order to drivably connect a drive belt with the drive shaft and bit, the subbase is temporarily removed to gain access.
It is known to provide a motor housing with a flat top so that the motor housing does not topple over when the flat top is placed on a surface.